Tina Belcher
Tina Ruth Belcher is the oldest child. She is a hopeless romantic with a powerful sex drive and minimal social skills. She likes horses, rainbows, butts, zombies, writing erotic fiction, and movies, as was revealed in "Crawl Space". She attends Wagstaff School with her siblings, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher. She is voiced by Dan Mintz. Personality Tina's personality in essence is a quirky girl transitioning from childhood to adolescence. The child in her still clings to her love for horses, rainbows, and zombies while her inner teenager calls her to fantasize about zombies making out, writing her feelings/activities in her diary, to write erotic fiction whether it be about friends or other people's works, and constantly think about her crush, Jimmy Pesto, Jr., along with anyone else she deems cute like an entire baseball team of twenty-five for example. Like-wise Tina has little to no social skills. When voting who would serve a customer they thought was a child molester, Bob says they shouldn't let Tina serve him because she is bad with customers. Louise says that it isn't her fault because she's autistic, but they are immediately contradicted by their father. Whether she is autistic or not she still displays poor social skills whether it be her prolonged groaning when under pressure, hiding under tables, being a naïve, or taking things very literally. Also, Tina doesn't show emotions or emote well. Even when times are rough and she's under tremendous amounts of pressure, her voice is always inflectionless, even her groans are disinterested. The only exception is when she crashes a car, lies to an insurance company (which she feels incredibly guilty about), and burns down a man's house is when her tone actually shows a little emotion from all the pressure she had endured thus far. After that she begins to emote better, a little more frequently. Tina has quite a bit of confidence and self-worth. Initially, she conforms to the peer-pressure of shaving her legs, but regrets it when reflecting on how she did it for the wrong reasons. Then when discussing with her Dad on self-confidence she says that she believed that she was beautiful and became so and he should too. And to further attest to her self confidence, she considers herself to be a smart, strong, sensual woman. Appearance Tina, like the rest of the Belcher family, has tan skin and black hair. Her hair is in a bob style with uneven bangs across the front. She wears a yellow barrette on the right side. Like her mother, Tina's eyesight is impaired. She wears glasses to correct the problem. Her usual attire consists of a light blue t-shirt, a navy blue skirt, white tube socks with a red stripe, and black high-top sneakers that resemble Chuck Taylor All-Stars. In more formal situations, Tina wears a purple dress and black shoes. She sleeps in a light purple top, with grey bottoms, and occasionally slippers. Her winter attire usually consists of simply a purple sweatshirt and scarf over her usual blue skirt, but in "Dr. Yap", when they are skiing, she wears a magenta coat and ski pants. When out at night in "The Land Ship", while playing Cupid in "The Gene and Courtney Show", and while at horse camp in "The Horse Rider-er", she wears long blue pants instead of her skirt. Love Interests * Jimmy Pesto Jr. In every episode with Jimmy Jr. it's shown that Tina likes him, and according to Tina she has logged over 125 fantasy days with him and "You don't just throw that away!" * Nathan In "Beefsquatch", Tina meets Nathan at a recording of Get On Up with Chuck and Pam. He has a weird crush on Pam and uses Tina to try and get close to her. * Josh In "Two for Tina", Tina decides to go to the dance with Josh, the boy she met lurking in the dairy case at Fresh Feed in "Lindapendent Woman" who she also happened to kiss. *'Jonas ' In "Uncle Teddy", Tina falls for the new delivery boy at Reggie's Deli who plays the melodica . * Jeff Jeff was an easy breezy shoe box with the name "Jeff" on him that appeared in "Tina and the Real Ghost". Tina thought Jeff was a ghost who lived inside the box, but it turned out that Louise tricked her into thinking he was a 13-year-old boy. Took Jeff to many places such as Wonder Wharf and a Butterfly exhibit. * Jordan Cagan Jordan Cagan is a boy that does graffiti known as Ghost Boy. Tina discovers that he is the Ghost Boy and she decides to hang out with him to add spice to her life. * Joe Harrison Joe Harrison is a boy with whom Tina makes eye contact with in "Large Brother, Where Fart Thou?." After learning that he's in detention after their first meet she sabotages Mr. Frond's reading week display in order to be detained with him. Throughout the episode, Tina attempts to get him to make eye contact with her again, eventually he does. Trivia *In the early production days of Bob's Burgers, Tina was originally a boy named Daniel, named after Dan Mintz. Later on, however, the staff felt like it wouldn't work, so they changed the sex of the character and gave the character a new name: Tina (though Mintz could still voice Tina as the producers that it could pass as an awkward teenage puberty voice). *Tina is a member of Thundergirls troop 119. *Tina was originally 12 at the beginning of the series, she celebrates her 13th birthday in "Sheesh! Cab, Bob?". *Tina is in eighth grade as revealed in "Adventures in Chinchilla-Sitting". *Has size 8½ feet. ("God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins") *Tina is left-handed. She can be seen writing erotic friend fiction with her left hand in "Bad Tina" and playing a left-handed guitar in "The Frond Files". *Tina used to be a thumbsucker. ("Ambergris") *Tina's middle name is Ruth. ("Presto Tina-o") *All of Tina's love interests, with the exception of Nathan, have names that start with the letter J. *She participated in the ice bucket challenge to raise money for ALS research. She nominated Paul Rudd, Chris Harrison and Scott Van Slyke from the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team because she says, "all of whom would look good in a wet t-shirt." Paul Rudd later voiced Jericho, her imaginary horse friend in "The Horse Rider-er". *Wears a retainer ("The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover"). *Dislikes parrots after her experience with one saying "Nerd alert!" in a flashback cutaway in "Moody Foodie *Tina is 13 and still believes in Santa ("Christmas in the Car") *Is a member of the Hormone-iums vocal group. *She is the secretary of a Boyz4Now fan club run by Krissy Davis ("Bye Bye Boo Boo").http://www.mobypicture.com/user/derriman/view/19101244 *Tina's favorite flowers are Gardenias ("Can't Buy Me Math") *In Crawl Space, Tina states that Bob let her watch Night of the Living Dead when was eight years old, and a running gag has Tina thrashing in her sleep due to her strange dreams of zombies and kissing. She believes her sub-conscience and her budding sexuality are the main cause. *She has a body pillow named Jeffrey, mentioned in Food Truckin'. *When Bob and Linda were drunk, they signed Tina up fot ballet, revealed in Best Burger. *Linda chewed her food for Tina when she had her tonsils removed. *She owns cats pajamas Slumber Party *Her toy Equestranauts doll, Chariot, was bought by Bob the night before her fifth birthday. Memorable quotes *"I am a smart, strong, sensual woman." *"If we see any mermaids I'm gonna ask them where their merginas are." *"My heart just pooped its pants." *"Time for the charm bomb to explode." *"I want a dry-erase board so I can write down all my private thoughts and then erase them immediately." *"My crotch is itchy." *"I'm no hero, I put my bra on one boob at a time like everyone else." * "Do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads?" * "And if boys had uteruses, they'd be called duderuses." * "If you need me, I'll be here on the floor dying." * "Is it possible to be in love with 25 people at once?" * "Just when I think I'm out, those cheeks pull me right back in." * "Wow, Gene's really athletic." * "Oh it's okay. I guess I wasn't meant to have a good life." * "Our toaster is also confused. It doesn't know why we put bagels in it." * "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh........." * "It's his butt." * "Lets just act like a normal family... on vacation with their sexy dentist." * "Your ass is grass, and I'm gonna mow it." * "Dad, if you believe you're beautiful, you will be. I did." * "What's a transvestite hooker?" * "Don't worry, Gene. There's plenty of manatees in the sea. But there's not, really, because they're endangered." *"Thanks, Dad, you're the best pimp I'll ever have." *" Jimmy Jr. had a chance to hitch his trailer to the Tina truck, but now it's headed down the highway to Joshville. Honk, honk." *"No! Stop interpreting! This whole date has been about you, not me! Jimmy Jr., I don't know if you can understand me, but this is the date I wanted. We'd watch a movie probably 27 Dresses then we'd walk along the beach at low tide and find a cozy place to sit in the kelp and kiss." *"It's called fate and it's great." *"The hand wants what the hand wants, I can't tell where your back ends and your butt begins." *"Hahahahahahahahaha...that's was my evil laugh...and I have something caught in my throat." *"Butt." *"I'm ready to dominate." *"This is the biggest man cave ever, and Tina's going spelunking." *"Horse butt." *"Oh, hell neigh!" Archer version Gallery References External Links *Tina Belcher in Heroes Wiki de:Tina Belcher Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Thundergirls Category:Episode Title Characters